The Keys to Hope
by snapesbride13
Summary: This story is about the lost daughters of Dumbledore. Pairings: SnapeOC, RemusOC, HermioneDraco, HarryGinny and later HarryRon. Don't let the OCs stop you from reading a really good story!


They sat there looking through the portal watching the scene that was happening inside. The tall man with the long white beard looked over to his companion, a younger handsome man with jet-black hair who was captured as if spellbound by the scene that was happening in the living world below. "Albus, I cannot get over how beautiful they are!" Sirius Black said in awe as he gazed at the two women that they had been watching almost constantly since Albus arrived four months before. "How could you have sent them away? Do you know what kind of fun I could have had with these two at Hogwarts?"

Albus looked over at Sirius and chuckled lightly at the younger man, "Sorry to disappoint you, Sirius…but there is no way I would let you around my daughters!" he said with a twinkle in his eye, and then became quite serious. "My girls are the keys to defeating Voldemort, and I did what I had to do so I could make sure that they were protected." Sirius looked at him and nodded in understanding, as Albus continued. "Voldemort killed their Mother for the purpose of taking these two. It was their Mother that insisted that I take them away instead of staying and fighting before the Death Eaters showed up. She knew the greater good, and I am glad that I listened to her; she was very dear to me. I still shudder to think what kind of damage could have been done if Voldemort had gotten his hands on these two girls. I dare say it would have been the ruin of the Wizarding world." The older man finished and looked back into the portal at the party that was being held below.

"How will they be able to help now?" asked Sirius as he looked over to his old Headmaster and mentor, feeling glad that he was no longer alone; he had hoped that he would find James and Lily here, but had learned that they had moved on many years ago. Sirius, being unable to leave the portals where he watched as his loved ones continued to struggle had lingered waiting and knowing that with the war, someone he knew would be there to join him. It hadn't been long before Albus did, and it was much of a surprise to Sirius seeing that he thought that Dumbledore would live forever. "They've lived their whole life without any knowledge of you or the Wizarding world. I don't see how they will be able to help now. They don't even know who they really are!"

Albus looked away from the portal and looked at Sirius, "I wouldn't worry much about that, Sirius. My daughters might not have been raised around magic, but they have been performing it naturally their whole life. I would dare say that with their intellect and skills they will be able to catch on quickly." Albus caught something in the corner of his eye and smiled. "Aha, they have started to open the presents. Enough questions for now, Sirius, let's see if my plan is going to work," Dumbledore told Sirius as they both looked into the portal watching the party down below.

The party was in full swing and friends of both girls were milling about their spacious home. Guests dressed in grand costumes wove their way in and out of the rooms that were decorated for an old-fashioned Halloween party.

Both Anastasia and Cordelia were born on All Hallows Eve, exactly a year apart; Ana, being the older one, was 32 making Cordelia a mere 31. The two girls were as different as the dark of night is from the light of day. Anastasia was rather nondescript by her own standards. She had waist length red hair that often had its own mind if the humidity was right. She had what she called 'meadow' green eyes when she was in a romantic mood, but more often than naught she simply filled in green when asked on an application. Her figure had far surpassed thin when she was a teenager and had moved in to what was termed 'curvy' and was appropriate term for a woman of her age. Where Ana was fiery, Cordelia was like the cool burn of ice against flesh on a hot summer's day. Ana's features were hard and sharp; Cordelia's were soft and inviting. Her hair was cut in a sleek pageboy and colored a violent purple that suited the cool undertones of her skin. And what glorious skin Cordelia had, it was white and soft like alabaster, something that Ana with her ruddy complexion and freckles had always envied her. Cordelia had the calm cool sophistication that the rich exuded, but her warm, open eyes and personality drew people to her like moths to a flame. Both sisters were matched in their intelligence; school had been an easy affair for them. Their lives could not have been more perfect if they had been planned from their birth. This extravagant party and the gather of the two women's friends and admires was proof of that. Their rare beauty drew admirers to them and both were dating handsome men, but neither of them seemed to be 'in love' as neither had seemed to find people that suited them well enough; and neither of them worried about this, since they both knew that one day they would.

Ana spun around her sister on the makeshift dance floor, they were both dressed in identical swirling black robes and black pointed hats, the typical witches of Samhain. Somehow, they had always had an affinity for the occult that was thanks in no large part to both being born on the special day that they were. Cordelia had accented her robes with silver and amethyst while her sister chose silver and emeralds, they were the glittering jewels of this grand party given to them by their respective boyfriends, who stood on the sidelines gazing at them appreciatively.

The music ended, signaling the end of the dance, and the girls were ushered into a room filled to the brim with gifts from family and friends alike. Ana grinned at Cordelia as each grabbed the nearest box and began opening their presents. One after one the boxes were opened and the presents were exclaimed over with the appropriate amount of aplomb and decorum as was befitting their stations in life. The gifts started to dwindle but there were still several left, but there was one sitting in the middle and curiously devoid of a nametag.

Ana reached out for the box and met her sister's hand as they both reached for it at the same time, both of them curious of the contents of this mysterious gift. They shared a quick glance and grinned in unison, as they set the box on the table before them and pulled the ribbon off. It was as if some force was compelling them to do this together and they could not fight it. The paper fell away to reveal a non-descript black wooden box. Cordelia and Ana glanced at each other for a moment before they opened the box together and saw that there was only a small brush inside that seemed to be made of bone. Upon further examination, it could be seen that the bristles were worn as if it was a very ancient artifact. Their hands went to the object of their own accord and they were both no more.

Everyone in the room stared at the spot where Ana and Cordelia were just standing. A large gasp went out as people began to panic at what they had just seen. 'Where did they go?' was the question that was being asked by many as each girl's boyfriends searched manically for a sign of them. Police were called in to investigate, as groups of guest, friends and family alike held onto each other frantic with worry as to what happened to them.

"That was brilliant!" barked Sirius as he looked over at Albus who was still watching the portal. "It couldn't have gone better!" Sirius noticed that Dumbledore didn't seem pleased. "What is it, Sir?" Sirius asked concerned.

"Yes, Sirius, it went as planned…" The older man said looking at his counterpart, "…and even though I know that this is a necessary move, I still wish that I did not have to disrupt my daughter's lives and put them in danger."

"But Sir, you didn't have a choice." Sirius reminds his mentor.

"Yes, but that doesn't make it any better, now does it?" Albus asked as he looked back into the portal which had changed, inside he could see his old office and before Sirius has a chance to answer him; he said, "Here they come now, come look, Sirius."

If you asked either Ana or Cordelia what it was like the moment they touched the brush, both would have said that it was as if someone had hooked them in their belly buttons and yanked suddenly. It was disorienting and uncomfortable, and Cordelia would tell you that it made her feel sick to her stomach as if she had motion sickness.

Both girls screamed in shock as they were pulled away from their family and friends unaware of what was happening to them. One moment they were in front of their family and friends and the next moment they landed unceremoniously on a cold stone floor unsure of where they were. "Are you okay, Cord?" Ana asked her sister once she regained some composure.

"Yes, just a little nauseous, but I'm okay; and you?" Cordelia responded as she looked at her sister who gave her a nod letting her know that she too was fine. They both started to get to their feet when Cordelia asked. "Where are we and how did we get here?"

A voice came from the corner of the room, which started them both as they whirled immediately clasping hands. Standing there in black robes less ornate than the ones they were wearing stood a very tall and prim looking woman, whose hair was pulled back severely, looking at them over her rectangular glasses. Her voice was curt, but not unkind as she said to them, "Welcome to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've been expecting you."


End file.
